


Coffee Break

by fightableomo



Series: Piss Pants Percy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, NSFW, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Piss, bladder desperation, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: The AC is broken and Percival Adams drinks a LOT of coffee to make up for it. Will it work out well for his tiny bladder? No. No it will not.This is a pants pissing fic, don't like, don't read
Series: Piss Pants Percy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> really bad and really short. Relatively vanilla

“Dereeeeeek.” The whiny voice rang clear through the apartment, though it really didn’t need to; Derek was just sitting in the kitchen, dressed in a loose tank top and shorts. Normally, he holed away in his bedroom, but he found the kitchen was cooler with it’s fan. 

Currently, the air conditioning in their small apartment was broken, leading everything was too hot. And that was likely the reason Percy was complaining. 

The dark haired man huffed as the heat was beginning to annoy him again. “Yes, Percy?” 

“It’s too hoooooot. When is the landlord fixing it again?” 

“Never. He technically doesn’t have to until it’s over 110 degrees.” 

He whined, “I’m gonna die before then.” 

“You’re not.” He tried to ignore the young man and turn his attention back to his phone. 

“I am.” He flopped back on the couch with a dramatic huff. “Can we go get more coffee?” 

Three empty coffee cups already lay on the coffee table. “You can drink water. We have ice here.” 

“It’s not as good as coffee. And if we go out, your car has AC.” 

Derek sighed, “Are you going to pay me for gas?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, but you need to get some water too. You’re probably dehydrated at this point.” Derek did stand up from the breakfast bar where he had been sitting. Grabbing his keys for the umpteenth time that day, turned off the fan and headed for the door. 

Percy jumped up and followed him. 

Soon enough, the two were sitting in a cafe with Percy having another large iced coffee with almond milk as well as a large ice water as well. But he was ignoring that in favor of taking pictures for his instagram. 

The two stayed while Percy interacted with his followers and slowly downed his caffeinated drink. Only once it was gone, did he sip at the water. As he did, he squirmed slightly in his seat. 

“Can we go visit Cas?” Cas likely had air conditioning in their apartment. 

“Are they working?” 

He shrugged, still unable to sit still with the new pressure in his bladder. “I don’t know.” He pulled out his phone and texted them. A moment later, he looked back to Derek with a smile, “They’re at home. Let’s go over.” 

“Okay. Go potty before we head out.” 

Percy nodded dutifully and handed his water over. “Go order me another ice coffee.” 

“What’s the magic word?” 

He pouted slightly, “Please.” 

With a roll of his dark eyes, Derek stood up and went to go order him another coffee. 

It only took a few minutes to get the new coffee. And when he turned around, Percy was standing there expectantly. 

“You usually take longer in the bathroom.” Derek spoke as he handed over the drink and started walking out. 

“The bathroom was gross. I’m not gonna pee there if I can help it.” 

He hummed, “Don’t pee in my car again.” 

“I will if I want.” He was just being cheeky, as evident by his smirk and skip in his step as they went back to the car. 

Again, it only took a few minutes to get to Cas’s apartment. Toni, one of their roommates let them in, hollering to Cas as they did. 

“Cas, you’re lovers are here.” 

Derek rolled his eyes but didn’t object. Instead, he just waited in the living room with Percy. 

The younger man leaned on Derek pouted, “Derry, I have to pee.” 

“I know. I saw you wiggling in the coffee shop. You should have gone potty there.” 

He just whined. 

“You know where the bathroom here is.” 

“I don’t want to go. Toni doesn’t like me and I don’t want to run into them…” 

Derek rolled his eyes, “What’s your plan then?” 

He shrugged, “I can hold it till we go home.” 

He could not. And both men knew it. He was already squirming up a storm, his thighs rubbing together. 

Cas came out for them to hang out for a bit. It was only twenty minutes of the three sitting and talking before Percy bolted up from the couch. He had been sitting with his legs tightly crossed for some time, but clearly the pressure in his bladder proved to be too much. 

With a face slightly red, he burst out, “I have to go to the bathroom.” 

He didn’t make it more than five steps towards the bathroom, not with all the coffee pulsing through his body. The caffeine seemingly pushed all liquid to his bladder, and it all came out. 

It likely didn’t help that his bladder was weakened from all those times he hardly even tried to keep his piss in. No, he was much to accustom to just letting go whenever he felt the hint of need. 

And that’s what his body did again, release his manly waters before he could get to the toilet. 

Hot piss soaked out of his crotch and spilled down his mostly exposed legs. The highly yellow piss gleamed in the fluorescent lights. His little shorts stood no chance, and they were nearly soaked completely. Piss traveled up to nearly his navel and up his bum. 

Standing in shock, he whined. Once he recovered enough, he turned to look at Derek with his face flush and crocodile tears budding in his eyes. 

Cas cooed while Derek sighed, “Someone had an accidents. I don’t think I have any diapers for our leaky little boy. You’re going to have to stay wet until Derry takes you home.” 

“Well, we just got here. Let’s get the soggy boy a towel while we clean up and go from there.” 

Cas nodded at Derek’s suggestion and the two stepped into action. 

Percy, unfortunately, had to stay in his wet little shorts for another hour before going home.


End file.
